


Roust

by Basingstoke, Laura JV (jacquez)



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-01
Updated: 2001-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquez/pseuds/Laura%20JV





	Roust

Ray was wrapping a fish hook when Fraser opened the door and walked in, looking like the business end of a bar brawl. Dief followed him in, only instead of looking upset like he usually did when Fraser was hurt, he looked like he was laughing. Ray blinked. "What happened to you?"

"Maggie." Fraser hung up his hat, moving very slowly.

Ray jumped up. "Maggie? MACKENZIE? Little blond licking things Maggie?"

"She's not that little, Ray...." Fraser started shrugging out of his jacket.

Ray walked over and helped him out. "Your sister. The cute one."

"Yes, Ray."

Ray hung up Fraser's jacket. "Why'd she hit you?"

"Er." Fraser looked sheepish.

Ray prodded his chest, not too hard. "You were annoying the hell out of her, weren't you?"

"Well..." Fraser rubbed his eyebrow.

"Admit it."

Fraser folded his arms. "Fine. But what was I supposed to do? Fight back?"

"Sure."

Fraser shook his head. "She's my *sister*, Ray." He said it like it meant something, which meant that he was scoffing at the idea that a guy could fight with his sister.

Ray folded his arms too. "So? I fight with my brother all the time. I busted his nose once. Got grounded for two months."

"Yes, but you grew up with him--and I--Ray, she's a woman."

Oh, that was just the living end. "You didn't hit her because she's a *woman*? Fraser! She's a Mountie! That takes precedence over being a chick."

Fraser looked away. "That's just nonsense, Ray, and you know it."

Ray circled around to look Fraser in the eye again. "No, no I do not know that. Quit bein' a bigot."

"A *bigot*?" Fraser's eyes opened up wide as Fraser did his best hurt-and-amazed look.

"A bigot!"

"I am NOT being a bigot!" He put his hands on his hips and stubborned up. "I am being chivalrous!"

"You say potato, I say bigot. Thinking women can't hold their own in a fight when they obviously can is the same as being prejudiced, and Maggie being a Mountie she can kick anyone's ass all over the place."

"She may be a Mountie, but she's also nearly ten years younger than I am and she's my sister and I've got thirty pounds on her." Fraser ticked his points off on his fingers one by one.

"You can still take a swing." Ray glared at Fraser, and Fraser seemed to deflate a little.

"Well, I did defend myself, Ray." Fraser jerked his neck sideways to crack it. "After a few minutes, at any rate."

"Oh, *do* explain, Fraser. This I gotta hear."

"I thought she might get it out of her system. But as she continued, well, she only seemed to become more enraged. I'm a trifle confused as to why. In any event, as you can see, I look a great deal like I've tangled with a bobcat." Fraser brushed his fingertips over the scratches on his cheek.

Man, she must have been pissed. "Fraser....what did you do?" He was starting to get the feeling like this was important, and more importantly, like Maggie might come back looking for more.

"I, uh." Fraser jerked at his shirt collar.

Ray grabbed Fraser's shirt front. "FRASER! I WILL PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE! AGAIN!"

"IaskedMaggieifshewouldconsiderdatingyou," Fraser gasped, backing away.

Oh. Well. Huh. "Okay, that's interesting." Ray ran a hand through his hair. Fraser stood back against the door, looking embarrassed. "How did that lead to her pantsing you?" Ray asked.

"I was rather forceful in my asking, I'm afraid."

Ray closed his eyes. "Oh, jeez. Do I need to go into the witness protection program?"

"I'm sure Maggie will attach no blame to you."

"Forgive me if I'm not that sure." Ray shook his head. "And how come you wanted her to date me anyway?"

Fraser coughed and looked quickly at his watch. "Oh, look at that, time to feed the dogs."

"FRASER!"

Fraser clapped his hands. "Come on, Dief!" He turned toward the jacket hooks, reaching for his jacket, and that was *more* than enough. Ray leaped onto Fraser's back, hooked one arm around his neck, and started pounding at his chest with his other hand.

"Ray! Ray, let me go!" Fraser turned in circles.

"No!" Ray held on, digging his knees into Fraser's sides.

"Ray!"

"Spill!"

"Well, she's my sister, and you're a good man, Ray. So, of course--" Dief made a skeptical noise from his position under the bench. "Dief, this is none of your business!"

There was an idea. Ray hopped off Fraser's back and advanced on Dief. "Dief. Dief, buddy. There's a twelve-pack of donuts in it for you if you speak my language."

Dief looked from Ray to Fraser and back, then pointedly started licking his balls.

Suddenly the wolf was the smartest person he knew. "Hey, I get that. I get what you're saying." Ray fell to his knees in front of Fraser and hugged Fraser's thighs.

Fraser looked like Ray had smacked him in the head with a brick. "Ray. Ray. Ray."

Ray regarded Fraser's complicated fly situation, fascinated. "Don't bother me, I'm concentrating. How do you get these things open, anyway?" He tugged at the cloth experimentally.

"You, ah. Zipper--Ray, what are you DOING?"

Ray unzipped Fraser's fly, tugged the cloth away and licked Fraser's perky cock when it popped out of his starched white boxers to say hi.

"Oh God." Fraser swayed, but Ray had him.

Ray licked again and Fraser grabbed his head. "Ray, I don't think this is such a good--" Ray gave a good hard suck. "--do that again."

Ray sucked harder, bringing his tongue into play as Fraser's fingers sank deeper into his hair and Fraser clutched harder--

Until Fraser came and fell on his ass.

Ray sat back on his heels, wiping his mouth. "Mm. Been a while." He peered at Fraser. "You okay there, Fraser? You hit your head?"

Fraser lay on the floor spread-eagled. "Um. I, ah, believe I'll be fine, Ray."

"Okay." Ray folded his arms, resolutely not touching his erection. "Uh. Heh."

Fraser propped himself up on his elbows. "You, ah. I could reciprocate, Ray."

Ray shifted his weight. "Um....okay."

Fraser smiled a wide open, sunny, happy smile and did some kind of horizontal Superman tackle. Ray ended up on his back with Fraser pulling his shirts out of his pants.

"Mmf!" There was dust in his mouth.

"Now, how do I get *these* things open?" Fraser fumbled with his fly, making him squirm.

"Buttons. Buttons."

"Buttons? That's terribly inefficient." Fraser undid the buttons one by one as Ray tried to remember what kind of underwear he had worn that morning. But when Fraser's finger touched his dick...oh, hey, boxer shorts. That made it so easy--for--Fraser to go down on him--

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Fraser rubbed his *nose* over Ray's dick, his nose and then he licked and then he did some kind of slurpy thing with his lips, oh, God...

"Fraser...you got the best tongue south of Alert..."

Fraser gave another lick. "I try, Ray," he mumbled around Ray's dick.

"Aaah!" The breath, the movement, something made him squirm like a puppy under Fraser's hands. "Do that again!"

"What, this?" Fraser mumbled.

"AAAAAAH!" Ray was suddenly coming and he just hoped to God that Fraser was ready. His head thunked against the wood floor.

Fraser pillowed his head on Ray's stomach. "Stop snickering, Diefenbaker."

"Yeah, Dief, shut up."

Fraser giggled and rubbed his cheek on Ray's stomach. Ray brought a hand up to stroke Fraser's cheek. "And Fraser, there's a trick to button flies. You don't have to undo them one by one."

"I'll keep that in mind for next time."

"Next time Maggie beats you up?"

"Next time I have to take your jeans off." Fraser kissed the exposed bit of belly between the rucked-up shirts and jeans.

"Ohhhhh." Ray grinned at the ceiling.

"I may need a great deal of practice."

"Yeah, it's tricky that way."

"I'm glad we agree."

"Yep." Ray stuck his fingers in Fraser's mouth and pinched his tongue.

Fraser jerked. "Ow! Wha wath thath fowr?"

Ray grinned.

"Thray, leth go oth my tonguh."

Ray tugged Fraser upwards.

"Owth!"

Ray got Fraser's head even with his and let go of Fraser's tongue. Fraser smiled down at him. "Ah, I see. Thank you, Ray."

"Mom always kissed it better when my brother beat me up."

"I thought you beat him up."

"Whatever." Ray sandwiched Fraser's head between his hands and kissed his tongue better.

"It still hurts, Ray," Fraser said when their mouths parted. He was smiling, just a little.

"Oh, let me try again." Ray kissed him deeper this time.

"I think it's going to need long-term physical therapy." Fraser was definitely smiling now, the same way he smiled when there was fresh snow.

"Oh, hey, lucky me I got the next ten years free." Ray kissed him one more time for good measure.

"Oh, good." And this time, Fraser kissed him.

End.


End file.
